goodbye
by Annarelle
Summary: daany leaves sam. i suck at summaries.


** Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Not at all. Sigh.**

Plop. Plop.

I looked outside to see it was starting to rain. Great. I usually love this weather, but today I hated it. Me and Danny had plans outside today and the rain was going to make the plans move to another day. They already moved several times now, between me working and Danny fighting ghosts and everything in between. Forget it, we were going to do something today, just not was originally planned. I scowled at the rain and the slowly darkening sky. _Call me paranoid, _I thought to myself. _The rain seems more menacing and foreboding than it usually does._ I thought to myself as I searched through the closet for a different outfit. I came out later in an emerald green shirt, black skirt and my black heels. Glancing at the clock I saw that I still had time before he arrived, so I flipped through music, looking for something to set the mood and finally settled on something. As it started I looked up at the sound of a car pulling in. Call me impatient but he was driving slow, no he actually was going slow. I looked out the window and wondered why.

_**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road**_

_**and its not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on her radio**_

I stepped away from the window and went to the door. I listened to him drag his feet up my porch and slowly ring the doorbell. He knew he didn't have to ring the bell. I opened up the door with a sense of dread. "Hi Danny."

_**footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell**_

_**she usually comes right in, now I can tell**_

Danny stood there on my porch with a look of finality. "Hi Sam, I want to introduce you to my love, Arazel." he smiled at her and at that second the skies opened and started pouring down the rain. "Hi." I whispered back.

_**here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_**here comes the start of every sleepless nights**_

_I'm not going to cry, not now, I'm not going to cry..._ I repeated to myself. It would come later, but not now. He didn't know she was my best friend, he didn't know what I was feeling. "Danny, can I speak to you alone?" I held the door open and followed him inside.

_**the first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

_**here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things would never change**_

_**and she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_

"Why Danny? Why her, why now? Did all those times together mean nothing to you?" I turned away and thought of those nights stuck in the cabin up north, the times we locked ourselves down in his basement. Wasn't it only yesterday that he had said I love you? I turned back to him and I imagined that the look of love was still on his face.

_**I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday**_

_**and I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way.**_

"Sam," his arms wrapped around me and I looked up into his green eyes. "We had plans, you had the date set, and I know I was looking forward to hearing that stupid wedding song played for us and your father walking you to me..."

_**One day I thought id see her with her daddy by her side**_

_**and violins would play here comes the bride**_

"...But I'm in love with her now. Goodbye Sam, you'll still be my friend." Satisfied he turned and walked out the door, taking all I had ever known. As soon as the door shut behind him I crumpled to the floor in pain. There would be no sleep tonight.

_**here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_**here comes the start of every sleepless nights**_

Every time I passed him in the halls I smiled and talked to him for a few minutes then continued on. I had stopped crying to everyone who saw me, but it continued inside. What I wouldn't give to have him back with me, but that's how the dice have rolled.

_**the first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

_**here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things would never change**_

_**and she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_

I have moved on now a month later, but he still invades my dreams. If I had only known. I woke up at midnight feeling like I was being watched. "I turned to turn on the light and my heart sank when I realized it was only a dream. I was alone, in the truest sense.

_**why does it have to go from to good to gone **_

_**before the lights turn on yeah and you're left alone**_

_**all alone, but here comes goodbye**_

A year later I stood in front of his grave. He had been betrayed by his girlfriend who was his greatest ghost enemy, and the mistake had cost him his life. Last time it had been him saying goodbye, but now it was my turn. For the last time. Looked like I was going to be staying up late again, I could have stopped this.

_**here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_**here comes the start of every sleepless nights**_

I knelt at his grave and allowed a tear to run free. The pain will eventually end but right now it was fresh. I wished nothing had to change, but there was nothing I could do. I stood and closed my eyes and imagined he was with me once more. Soon I opened my eyes and tossed a white rose on his grave. "Goodbye."

_**the first of every tear i'm gonna cry**_

_**here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things would never change**_

_**and she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_


End file.
